hihipuffyamiyumifandomcom-20200213-history
The Golden Fleas Part 1
The Golden Fleas Part 1 & 2 are episodes that tell about the adventures of Puffy AmiYumius. They premiered on April 7, 2006. Plot Amius and Yumius are playing a concert. They do a few solos before finishing. When they finish, they find that only a goat saw them, before it walk away. Yumius is sad because she feels that she and Amius won't be free of Emperor Kazius. Amius tries to cheer her up, saying that working for him isn't that bad. Trumpet players then alert the girls to tell them they have to feed Jeng Kang and Tekirai. After they do so, they were alerted by the trumpet players again to grovel for Emperor Kazius. After they do so, Kazius says that he has a job for Amius and Yumius: They have to retrieve The Golden Fleas from Domotaur. Kazius also reveals that the gods gave the fleas to him as a gift, but he traded them for a rock. Of course, this action upsets the gods and they strike Kazius with lightning bolts. Yumius doesn't want to go, but Amius asks Kazius that if they return with the Golden Fleas, they would be free and allowed to become rock superstars. Kazius doesn't really think that they have a chance of succeeding, he agrees. Yumius thinks Amius has gone crazy because of all the monsters out there. Amius says she doesn't know that and that their adventure would be the "Odyssey of Fun". The girls then start up the Tour Boat and set off. They are attacked by harpies, King Neptune and the hydra. They soon find Painful Death Island to stop on and encounter a cyclops. Yumi pokes him in the eye and he runs into a tree two times. Amius and Yumi then explore the island, where they find many petrified warriors. Amius thought they were statues, but Yumius tells her that these are real people, as statues don't breathe when they smell the Great Hero Hunkcules' legendary bad breath. They then encounter Medusa, who is a gorgon version of Harmony. Amius and Yumius have to make their adventure a two-parter. After the two-parter happens, Medusa introduces herself. Amius and Yumius tried to shake hands with her, but the snakes prevent that. Yumius does a Part 1 recap explaining that she and Amius are on an adventure to get the Golden Fleas back. Medusa suddenly recognizes the girls are the Emperor's minstrels. She hugs them saying that she's their #1 fan. She then talks about how she needs friends because no one talks to her (due to her power of turning others into stone). Amius and Yumius try to leave, but this makes Medusa upset knowing that because of her snake hair, she's considered hideous. She tries to destroy the duo, but Yumius says she's beautiful and asks if she's ever seen herself. Medusa says no because the mirrors always crack before she could get a good look. Amius and Yumius take her to a swamp pond and Medusa looks at herself. She believes she is beautiful, but before she can say she's her own #1 fan, she and her snakes turn into stone. Yumius then pushes her into the swamp pond and she and Amius continue their adventure. Meanwhile, Kazius is trying to avoid getting hit by lightning bolts. He asks the oracle (which is the Koi Fish) if the girls will be back before he is strucked by lightning. He is strucked by lightning so the oracle so no. Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes